The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), which is a type of multilayer electronic component, may be used in various electronic apparatuses owing to its various advantages, such as its small size, ability to secure high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
For example, an MLCC may be mounted in a circuit board of numerous electronic components including an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a cellular phone to be used as a condenser acting to charge or discharge electricity.
Such an MLCC may have a structure having a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes of different polarities, alternately disposed between the plurality of dielectric layers.
In this regard, since the dielectric layers may have a piezoelectric property, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes when a direct or alternating current voltage is applied to the MLCC, which expands and contracts a volume of a ceramic body according to a frequency and generates periodic vibrations.
Such vibrations may be transferred to a circuit board through an external electrode of the MLCC and a solder connecting the external electrode and the circuit board, and thus an entire circuit board may act as an acoustic reflective surface, which may generate vibration sound experienced as noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency in a range from 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause human displeasure. Such a vibration sound causing human displeasure is known as acoustic noise.
The acoustic noise generated in the MLCC may be more noticeable due to the low noise level of a component of a modern electronic device, and thus research has been conducted into reducing the acoustic noise generated in the MLCC.